Legend Tells: Untouchable Beloved
by BooLoo2
Summary: Love unrequited is painful, but when that love is merely unattainable, the trials of eternal devotion may yet bear its rewards. God/Spirit AU. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia…**

**Subjects:**

**Alfred (America)**- God/King of the Sun

**Arthur (England)**- God/King of the Sea

**Warnings:** Angst. Yaoi.

**AN:** USUK is my favorite pairing in the Hetalia fandom so this was to be expected I guess. Much love to this union!

* * *

**Legend Tells**

**- _Untouchable Beloved_ -**

* * *

The skies glow an eerie band of shine across the rolling deep, reflecting the remnants of winter's harsh caress in their unfathomable depths, fog blanketing the shores like an ivory embrace. The sun, rising to his fabled throne of sapphire and crimson and ashen, touches the sea's shifting surface and kisses upon its endless face with gold wisps of warmth. His hands reach down to trace the battered shores, to caress the ceaseless waves, to touch the vastness of blue and green and foam and wash.

He chants, he sings, he prays as eternally as a sun's might may pray.

King of the Sea, King of the Sea, part your hands from sea to sea and welcome me to your darkened heart within the deepest reaches of your being. I, God of the throne of the sky, gaze upon your face and shine forth my radiance to light your sullen depths and touch your barren surface to bring life with my warmth. King of the Sea, King of the Sea, let me see your emerald eyes, jewels lost in the blackened currents that run the cold tide through your veins, that shift the dwells and waves and forever deny me sight of your piercing gaze. I, God of the throne of the sky, fall to my knees before you in my final prayer, an endless endeavor upon a presence that embraces fully the world I shepherd, and shed my blood upon your restless surface, red and gold and purple hue, and paint the skies crimson with my tears for you.

The sun's persistence is unending, his patience eternal, but is touch is demanding and unforgiving, it takes from the seas what he can and holds it to the sky in an embrace of passion and desperation, then sleeps upon soft sheets of white that make in part his vast kingdom. He holds it dear to his heart, as close as his fiery passions may allow, as close as the cold, blackened void that is his eternal home in the skies beyond his throne may allow, a phantom kiss on unreachable lips, a feathery touch upon a pale cheek.

The ivory sheets spread across this throne of stolen moments and frantic touches will one day steal his vision and block sight of his beloved. That day, he will sweep the skies black in despair. The God of the throne of the sky will wet the lands with tears as pure as his love for an unobtainable being and will hold that which he has taken till the skies have been rung dry and he is once more left with empty arms and the sight of emerald eyes peering out at him from depths even he may not touch.

Blue will meet jade in a clash of passion and fury when the eye of the storm opens and peers out into the vastness of space once more, and as so many times before, the God of the Sun will fall for those piercing eyes hidden just below the surface of a raging storm.

Arthur, Arthur, King of the Sea, part your hands from sea to sea and welcome me to your darkened heart within the deepest reaches of your being. I gaze upon your face and shine forth my radiance to light your sullen depths and touch your barren surface to bring life with my warmth. Arthur, Arthur, King of the Sea, let me see your emerald eyes, jewels lost in the blackened currents that run the cold tide through your veins, that shift the dwells and waves and forever deny me sight of your piercing gaze. I fall to my knees before you in my final prayer, an endless endeavor upon a presence that embraces fully the world I shepherd, and shed my blood upon your restless surface, red and gold and purple hue, and paint the skies crimson with my tears for you.

_Arthur, Arthur, be mine, be mine for I am yours and I have always loved you, my cold, untouchable beloved._

Show me your heart, for I have never stopped offering mine.

The sun will shine forth and warm the earth so long as his love is true, love to a God whose fathomless eyes have never strayed from him since their existence began.

* * *

**AN:** If you liked this and wish to read more please feel free to check out the other piece to the "_Legend Tells_" series.

**To Potential Flamers**: I have no background in most mythology or other subjects of that nature, this is simply a story that will be based off my imagination so please do not start attacking me due to one of the characters being similar to an ancient mythological being but being inconsistent with the details of the figure because I probably won't even know who your talking about. Thank you and I hope you find it entertaining at the least.


End file.
